Two Slytherins
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are now teaching at Hogwarts. What happens when their sons, who are both in Slytherin, encounter each other in the corridor? APSM with side HPDM


_Two Slytherins_

XXXXXXXX

"Potter! Pay attention!"

Albus Severus Potter's head snapped up from its lolling position on his shoulder; he had just been about to fall asleep, too!

"Sorry, Professor Malfoy…" he mumbled, acting as if he was paying attention.

"Don't make me report you to your father," he warned; at this, Scorpius Malfoy looked back at Albus and smirked.

"No, Professor Malfoy," he gritted out, giving Scorpius the dirtiest look he could muster.

"Now, the Polyjuice Potion is very complex, both in its material make-up and incubation period…"

Albus didn't care what the blonde-haired man was saying; frankly he didn't care about potions at all. Arthmancy was his subject. Though Harry – who had filled the ever-empty Defense Against the Dark Arts position, now going on five years employed – had been slightly disappointed in his son's lack of affinity for his own favorite subject; but he supposed that since his middle son – at age sixteen – was doing well that was all that counted.

"…Potter and Malfoy…" Draco drawled, looking expectantly at Albus.

He realized a little too late that he was supposed to move to sit next to Scorpius for their lesson today.

"That's it, Potter; detention with me tonight at eight o'clock sharp." Scorpius smiled evilly as Albus moved to sit next to him.

"Shut up, Malfoy," he snapped as he sat down.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to one of your fellow classmates, let alone housemates?" he asked sinisterly, smirking as Albus blanched.

"I didn't _ask_ to be put in Slytherin," he ground out, grabbing the flies wings that they needed.

"You sure didn't argue with the hat while it was mumbling in your ear, either," Scorpius pointed out, pouring in the lacewings.

Albus growled. "Just shut up…" Scorpius smirked to himself, pleased with the fact that he made Albus speechless.

After Potions, Albus trekked up to the third floor to his father's classroom for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He sat down in the middle row, next to Rose. "Rough morning?" she asked sympathetically, taking in his disheveled look.

"You don't know the half of it…" he started, but Harry emerged from his office at that moment. His lips were puffy and red, a sight at which Albus narrowed his eyes. Since their parents divorced a year ago, he had never thought his father to be with anyone else.

"Okay, class," he stated, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. "Today we're going to be learning about werewolves."

Everyone groaned. "But, sir, we already learned about werewolves in third year!" Scorpius piped up, sounding annoyed.

"Yes, but apparently your test scores say otherwise, young Malfoy." Scorpius shifted in his seat, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Now please open your books to page four hundred and seventy-eight. As you can see, werewolves share similar characteristics with wild wolves, with the exception that…"

Albus zoned out again, looking around the room. He felt a prickling on the back of his neck and turned around to see Scorpius staring at him intently. _Whatever that boy took this morning,_ he thought, _he needs to turn the dosage down._

"Albus, are you paying attention?"

"Huh?" His head whipped to look at his father's calculating face. "Uh, yeah…"

Harry narrowed his eyes, not believing his son; he wasn't placed in Slytherin for nothing. "See me in my office after class, okay?" Albus nodded and Harry went on with his lesson.

When class was over, Albus jumped up, trying to get out the door before his father could realize he was gone, but with no such luck. "Albus," Harry said firmly. "Come here."

Albus hung his head, turning around slowly and walking back to his father. He didn't notice that Scorpius had stuck something in his pocket, but Harry had witnessed the exchange quite clearly; he smirked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention in class? You're going to fail your O.W.L.S. if you don't stay focused."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I just _can't_ stay focused; it's so hard with all the distractions…"

"Wait, what distractions? I made sure to make your days distraction-free."

"Well…"

"'Well' what?"

"Scorpius has been looking at me weirdly all year; I don't know what's up with him."

"Oh, I do."

"You do?!" Albus sounded excited.

Harry nodded. "But you have to figure that one out for yourself. I got those same looks before I figured it out; I acted on it and found that I liked it." He looked smug as he smiled to himself, obviously thinking about the snogging session with whoever it was in his office before class started.

"Dad… can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure son."

"Who were you snogging before class?"

Harry's eyes got wide and he blushed. "What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dad, you can't hide it. You were all giddy and your lips were red and puffy." Albus smirked, finding it fun to catch his father off guard like that.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I really hate Slytherins."

"Obviously not." A voice said, and Albus whipped around to stare at Professor Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. "Could you excuse us, Potter? Your father and I have some business to discuss."

"What kind of business?" Albus asked, curious as to why his Potions professor was in his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's office.

"The kind of business that isn't yours," Draco quipped.

Albus looked to his father; Harry nodded. "Run along to lunch, okay? No more trouble."

Albus nodded and walked out the door, which shut behind him. Before he exited the classroom, he could faintly hear a jar breaking in the office and the sound of someone being slammed against the wall. He shook his head; he should have known. If the way they looked at each other at meals wasn't indication enough of the lust they held for each other, their actions back in the office were a clear sign.

Albus had just left the classroom and turned to the right before a hand grabbed him and threw him up against the wall. A pair of lips was on his, a tongue trying to push its way through. Albus groaned and pushed against his attacker.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, before seeing who it was. "Malfoy?!"

"Albus, I-" But he was cut off as Albus dropped his bag on the floor and pushed Scorpius into the opposite wall; he crushed their lips together, searching with his tongue. They broke apart after a while, panting heavily. "Albus…"

"What is going on here?!" Both of their eyes got wide as they recognized the voice. They slowly turned to see both of their fathers standing in the hallway; Draco was staring, livid, while Harry was just smirking.

"Um… Father, I was just-" Scorpius began, but Albus cut him off.

"I was doing what you two were doing back there in your office," he quipped. Draco blanched and Harry actually laughed out loud.

"W-What?!" Scorpius exclaimed, looking back and forth between his father – who had his head in his hands – and Harry and Albus – who both wore matching smirks. "What's going on here?!" He echoed his father's earlier question.

"Well, young Malfoy, you see…" Harry trailed off as he caught Draco's lips in his. Draco forgot after a while that each of their kids were there as he responded to the kiss.

Draco started rutting against Harry before Scorpius shouted, "All right, that's enough!" They broke apart, both sporting a raging hard-on that only they could feel.

"Let's go back to my office, Professor, to discuss some more… business." Harry smirked and dragged Draco back into his classroom, shutting the door and putting an incredibly intense locking charm on it.

"That sight will haunt me forever…" Scorpius shook his head slowly, still in denial.

Albus looked to Scorpius once before capturing his lips in his again.

"You're still going to go through with this?" Scorpius asked incredulously. "After our fathers just snogged in front of us?"

"It was hot," Albus said, grabbing Scorpius' hips, pulling them towards his. They both growled low in their throats at the contact. "And I'm still incredibly turned on."

Scorpius moaned. "Let's hurry back to the dormitories before lunch ends." Albus nodded and they both ran off towards the Slytherin common room.

As soon as they got there, they shouted the password and the wall slid open, allowing them access to the rooms beyond. Albus shoved Scorpius inside, brutally bruising each other's lips.

"Your bed or mine?" Scorpius asked between kisses.

"Mm… Mine."

Their hands were everywhere, searching and exploring bodies that they'd seen before but never had the nerve to touch. Scorpius reached down and grabbed Albus' growing arousal, squeezing lightly. "Dear Merlin!" He started grinding his hips into Scorpius'. "Dormitory, now!"

They made their way into the dorms, Albus throwing Scorpius onto his bed. He drew the curtains, threw up several sealing and silencing charms, and straddled Scorpius. He brought his lips to Scorpius' once again, biting.

They shed each other's clothes, taking just a moment to look over each other's bodies appreciatively before Albus reached down and took Scorpius into his mouth, making the blonde boy moan in gratification. Albus smirked around the swelling cock and thought about what his father would say if he told him he made Scorpius Malfoy come in his mouth.

Shaking the thought off, he pulled back just before Scorpius could release. "Hey!" he shouted, but his yell of protest turned into a squeal of pain as Albus stuck one lubed finger into his hole. "Oh, Merlin!" he cried as Albus added two more, stretching him out. He brushed against something that made Scorpius jump halfway off the bed, begging for more.

Albus removed his fingers, and then started easing his cock into Scorpius. The latter screamed out in pain until Albus was fully in and stopped moving. The contracting muscles inside of Scorpius were driving Albus insane, but he had to wait until he had the go ahead from Scorpius to move.

"Albus…" The throaty moan was all Albus needed as he started to pull out; he thrust back in almost painfully and hit that something inside Scorpius, making him buck up and call out.

It went on like this for a little while until Scorpius clenched up around Albus and came; Albus wasn't too far behind.

"That was…" Scorpius whispered as Albus pulled out and lay next to him, "amazing."

"Yeah… It was…" Albus said.

"So I assume you read my note, then?"

"Wait, what note?" Albus asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"The note I slipped into your pocket before we left class earlier," Scorpius said, also propping himself up. "It said that I was going to accost you in the hallway if you didn't stop looking so damn good all the time."

"Really?"

"No; I told you the reason why I've been looking at you all the time is because I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're in my head all the time; that confrontation in the hallway was just because I was tired of imagining what it would be like and had to go for it to see what it actually was like…"

"And?" Albus prodded.

"It was awesome." Scorpius leaned over and kissed Albus gently on the lips this time, not the bruising kind that was going on earlier. "You're awesome."

"Thanks… I guess." Albus chuckled as they fell back on the bed, falling asleep in each other's arms…

_Meanwhile…_

"See, Draco, I told you!" Harry said, pointing to the deep basin; they were watching their sons as they confessed their lust for each other.

"That's just… Harry, why did we have to watch that?! I don't want to see what my son is doing to your son!"

"Actually, Draco, it was the other way around." Harry's smirk was smug. "And I have to say that he didn't such a bad job of it."

"I really hate Gryffindors," Draco mumbled, running his hand through his hair.

"Obviously not." And Harry grabbed Draco's lips in his in a heated kiss that left them both out of breath.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N:** I honestly have no idea where this came from, but I got the idea for an Albus/Scorpius fic from **Cheryl Dyson**'s _The Slytherin Gryffindor_. But she is a much better writer than I am and hers has a different plot to it. But it's awesome so you should totally read it if you haven't already!

Anyway, all characters, settings, etc. belong to one Ms. J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything but the plot, and even then there really isn't one… But anyway…

So, if you liked it review; if you didn't… review anyway. lol I'd like to know what you thought of it!


End file.
